


What Kind of Man

by scrapbullet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Character Death, Clone Wars, Ficlet, Gen, Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains, Temptation, The Dark Side - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark is all encompassing. The dark is seductive, filling your heart with promises of strength and power and the fulfilment of your every desire and <i>yet</i>... and yet it <i>burns</i>, demanding more of you until you're nothing more than a shell for its blight. </p>
<p>Master Hart died on Malastare, and Padawan Unwin touched the Dark Side in his grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man

The Room of a Thousand Fountains is a source of calm for many Jedi; be they Initiate, Padawan or Knight. Calm, and comfort, perhaps, for as the Clone Wars linger on an ill wind eases in through the cracks of the Temple, aided by the growing darkness of the Sith that nips at their heels at every turn.

The dark is all encompassing. The dark is seductive, filling your heart with promises of strength and power and the fulfilment of your every desire and _yet_... and yet it _burns_ , demanding more of you until you're nothing more than a shell for its blight. 

Master Hart died on Malastare, and Padawan Unwin touched the Dark Side in his grief.

"It happens to all of us at some point," Roxy says from her perch on the lip of the fountain beside him, and as she trails her fingers through the water Eggsy -- 

_(he's always hated his name, hated it with a passion from the moment he was in the crèche and was forced to affect a clear, Coruscanti accent like some kind of rich tosser; a kid of five from the back alley's of Corellia, needy and full to the brim with potential)_ \-- 

closes his eyes and remembers the blood that spilled from his Master's head, spotted with flecks of grey matter. Roxy, steadfast Roxy, just carries on, utterly unaware of her friends wandering thoughts. "The Dark... it calls to us, and it tempts us, but we can't give in."

Eggsy scoffs. S'all just kriffing _platitudes_. And what do they mean? _Nothing_. "But I did, though, yeah? And you saw the look on Merlin's face when he-"

Out of the corner of his eye he catches Roxy fight back a flinch -- the barest flicker of muscle over her stoic features, but Eggsy? Eggsy knows Roxy, has known her since they were seven standard and in Grand Master Yoda's class on deflecting laser blasts with a training saber. Roxy? Can't hide much from him.

It had taken three clone troopers to tear him away from his Master's body, covered in the gore and viscera of the pirates that had so easily and cruelly taken a life... but it'd been the look on Merlin's face that had shaken him to the core-

"Disappointed. That's what he looked like." Eggsy grins and it's manic, the way it twists at his lips and makes Roxy grip his hand in hers, tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. "And it's a kriffing _rush_ , Rox; revenge. It burns everything away until all that's left is the rage. _S'pure_ -"

_("The Force isn't a mere tool, dear boy," says Harry, and he palms Eggsy's lightsaber with an expression of mild admonishment on his face, "and although your lightsaber undoubtedly **is** , perhaps it would be best if you weren't quite so heavy-handed with it, hm?")_

Or maybe it isn't, because suddenly Eggsy feels sick to his stomach in a way that leaves him cold, trembling. Swallowing back bile he rests his head between his knees as Roxy palms the back of his neck, warm and grounding, until the saliva in his mouth abates and he can breathe again.

For a while they sit there, swallowed up by the tinkling trickle of water on stone.

"He wouldn't want this," Roxy says finally, sotto voce.

"Yeah, well," Eggsy replies, and around him the Force is void. "Who knows what he'd want; he's dead."


End file.
